Homofobia
by DANHK
Summary: San Valentín: el mejor día para celebrar el amor... si es que te permiten expresar lo que sientes libremente.


**Título -** Homofobia

**Disclaimer -** No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo para torturar a los personajes de Beyblade. La canción pertenece a Chumbawamba.

**Advertencia -** Shounen ai.

Feliz San Valentín, espero que se la pasen bien en compañía de sus seres queridos (y no como yo abandonados con sus computadoras… ¬¬). Y sólo recuerden que lo más importante no son los regalos, sino las personas que tienen a su lado.

Este escrito ya había sido publicado con otro nombre (Valentine forever), sin embargo me di cuenta que subí el documento equivocado (sigue siendo la misma trama sólo que éste sí está editado, corregido y aumentado), si se me llegó a escapar algún error me discuplo por anticipado. Así que disculpen las molestias y ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

-Estamos este día aquí reunidos para darle el último adiós a la persona que nos ha abandonado. Este muchacho fue una gran persona en vida y lo vamos a extrañar, sin embargo él hubiera querido que continuáramos con nuestras vidas honrando su recuerdo. Debemos ser felices pensando que él nos dejó para ir a un lugar mejor…

El panteón estaba casi vacío, sólo se encontraban presentes algunos familiares y los mejores amigos del difunto. Cuatro personas en total. La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre los paraguas, parecía que el cielo lloraba su pérdida con ellos. La noche caería pronto y comenzaba a hacer frío. Nadie se movía de su lugar, oían sin escuchar las palabras huecas del padre que celebraba la misa fúnebre, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y dolores.

Cuando la última palabra fue pronunciada, todos se persignaron al unísono, bajando la mirada comenzaron sus oraciones para el alma del fallecido. El sacerdote se retiró rápidamente sin tan siquiera voltear, los encargados trataban de cubrir el ataúd con pesadas paladas de tierra, que con el agua se había vuelto lodo. El padre del difunto fue el primero en recobrar la compostura, llamando la atención de los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

-Ya es muy tarde. Les agradezco mucho, chicos, el que hayan venido el día de hoy. Y, sobretodo, que hayan apoyado a mi hijo hasta el final. Les estaré eternamente agradecido, pero ya es hora de que se vayan. Su familia debe estar preocupada y no quiero que se resfríen.

-Pero señor… no es molestia. Al contrario, lamentamos no haberlo ayudado cuando más nos necesitaba-, respondió un muchacho de cabello castaño y baja estatura.

-Hicieron lo que podían hacer. Lo mejor será que se retiren-, respondió el hombre con un tono autoritario.

-Sí señor, comprendo.- El muchacho abrazó a su amiga, jalándola hacia la salida. La muchacha levantó un poco la vista y asintió levemente con la cabeza, dejándose guiar.

Ya fuera del cementerio los jóvenes se toparon frente a la última persona que esperaban encontrar ese día. Estaba parado, recargado en la puerta del lugar empapándose debido a la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó enojado el chico de cabello castaño.

-Nada que te importe- respondió fríamente el otro joven.

-¿Qué no le puedes dejar de hacer daño aun después de muerto?- preguntó con voz débil la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos por el llanto.- ¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado?

-Yo no hice nada…- se defendió el otro.

-Nadie te creerá eso… Lárgate-, siseó el menor.

-No puedes decirme qué hacer. No me voy a ir-, respondió cortante.

-Eres la peor escoria que puede existir-, dijo su interlocutor dándole la espalda, para luego tomar a la chica y parar un taxi. -Debería darte vergüenza venir el mismísimo día de su entierro.

-Yo no hice nada.- El joven giró la cabeza de una manera arrogante, escuchando como los otros jóvenes se iban. Entonces miró hacia el suelo encharcado y repitió para si. –Yo no hice nada…- Ése había sido su peor error: no hacer nada. Había podido evitarlo y aún así no había hecho nada.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche vinieron a él. Recordaba cómo el chico estaba tirado en medio de la parada de autobuses, siendo apaleado por cuatro imbéciles. La sangre recorría todo su cuerpo inerte, manchando el piso. Los abusivos seguían golpeándolo, burlándose… masacrándolo. Y, lo que era peor, él se había quedado viendo… sin hacer nada. Y cuando por fin tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse, era demasiado tarde.

**Up behind the bus-stop in the toilets off the street**

_(Tras la parada de autobús en los baños apartados de la calle)_

**There are traces of a killing on the floor beneath your feet**

_(Hay restos de un asesinato en el suelo bajo tus pies)_

**Mixed up with the piss and beer are bloodstains on the floor**

_(Mezclado con los orines y la cerveza hay manchas de sangre en el piso)_

**From the boy who got his head kicked in a night or two before**

_(Del chico quien fue golpeado hace dos o tres noches atrás)_

* * *

Había esperado durante mucho tiempo este momento. Desde el primer día que lo vio supo que había encontrado a su "persona especial". Era un joven alto, apuesto, inteligente y popular. Era un año mayor, y poseía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, eran carmines; un cabello bicolor que desde lejos se veía sedoso y brillante; una tez blanca que resaltaba por la ropa negra que usaba normalmente… era perfecto. Sin embargo, tenía unos pequeñísimos inconvenientes: el primero, él formaba parte de una de las bandas de abusivos de la escuela, y el segundo era el desconocimiento de su persona y existencia. Pero eso no era algo que le preocupara, siempre había sido un chico bastante optimista y sabía que encontraría la manera de conseguir su propósito.

Tyson era un muchacho de mediana estatura, tez morena, no era muy delgado, y tampoco muy brillante en ningún aspecto. Lo único que resaltaba en su figura eran sus ojos azules, su cabello tormenta, que siempre mantenía atado en una coleta, y su gran sonrisa sincera. Tenía cualidades en su interior que opacaban cualquier defecto físico que pudiera llegar a tener, así que estaba seguro que de una manera u otra lograría encantar a ese joven que se había convertido en el dueño de sus pensamientos…

Sería el 14 de febrero el día en el que le demostraría sus sentimientos. Desde hacía dos semanas estaba preparando lo que haría esa noche. La cena, la serenata, la declaración… todo. Sólo necesitaba que ese chico se presentara solo en el lugar indicado para llevar a cabo su plan. Afortunadamente siempre había contado con muy buenos amigos que lo habían ayudado cada vez que los necesitaba, y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Al principio se habían sorprendido mucho al saber que él tenía gustos diferentes, pero tras exponerles sus razones ellos habían aceptado ayudarlo en todo lo que pudieran.

* * *

14 de Febrero. El día en el que el colegio haría un concurso de bandas entre los alumnos llegó y todo el mundo estaba muy animado; era obvio que nadie se lo perdería, ni siquiera "él". La escuela estaba sumida en un desorden sorprendente, la euforia llenaba el aire y la alegría recorría a través de todos los corazones.

Tyson había hecho todo lo posible para entrar en una banda. Practicando día y noche, memorizando notas, partituras y letras. Había arreglado con los profesores ser el último en presentarse, y de esa manera continuar con su plan sin interrupciones. Los participantes eran sorprendentemente buenos, originales y se notaba que se estaban tomando muy en serio ese concurso. Era un hecho que opacarían a la voz de Tyson, quien nunca había cantado para alguien más que para si mismo. No se asustó ni decidió abandonar, ya que él no cantaría para nadie excepto para esa persona especial. Cuando fue su turno y salió al escenario, se colocó frente al micrófono, dejó que la música avanzara y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a cantar.

Iba a comenzar la segunda estrofa cuando hasta sus oídos llegaron unas risitas, que conforme avanzaba la canción se transformaron en abucheos que le impedían continuar. La música dejó de sonar, por lo cual tuvo que detener su interpretación. Abrió sus ojos para observar que había sucedido y vio como unos tipos estaban parados frente a las bocinas con los cables en las manos.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó molesto el chico.

-Nada. Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti?- respondió el más grande de ellos con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

-¿A mi? Yo sólo intento terminar mi canción. Si pudieras conectarlas de nuevo y guardar silencio me harías un gran favor-, pidió amablemente el chico de orbes azules señalando el cable. Recibiendo por respuesta una sonora carcajada.

-¿Ya lo escucharon?- gritó el chico. -Si crees que te vamos a dejar estar en esta fiesta, estás muy equivocado. Te hemos permitido estar en la escuela, pero no queremos maricones en nuestra celebración-, entonces se volteó hacia los demás estudiantes presentes. -¡Demuéstrenle lo que sentimos hacia los putos como él!

Tyson no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pensaba que nadie sabía quien le gustaba, y ahora se encontraba con que toda la escuela lo estaba abucheando y corriendo por el simple hecho de ser homosexual. No tenía la menor idea de cómo se habían enterado, pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era huir.

**Homophobia**

_(Homofobia__)_

**The worst disease**

_(La peor enfermedad)_

**You can't love who you want to love in times like these**

_(No puedes amar a quien tú quieres amar en tiempos como estos)_

Tyson tomó sus cosas y corrió fuera del edificio lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su casa. Ya había logrado alejarse bastante del lugar cuando recordó que había planeado esa noche durante mucho tiempo como para retractarse. Todavía tenía una posibilidad de que le saliera bien. Cabía la posibilidad de que él no hubiera estado presente y no se hubiera enterado de nada, e incluso, talvez acudiera a la cita que había programado. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que apenas eran las ocho y media, lo había citado a las nueve para cenar, así que aún había tiempo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al restaurante.

Había ahorrado para pagar una comida decente en un buen restaurante. Reservó con anticipación y compró su regalo con anterioridad para que la noche de San Valentín fuera perfecta para él. Llegó puntual al lugar, se fue a su mesa y esperó. Cada que alguien abría la puerta, él se paraba y miraba si era ese chico, y cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no era la persona indicada se llevaba una decepción mayor.

Esperó durante minutos, y ordenó algo ligero para pasar el rato. Era probable que se hubiera retrasado. Esperó durante horas, y se dio cuenta que jamás vendría. Por ser un día tan especial, el restaurante estaba lleno a las nueve de la noche, pero ya a las doce ya casi no quedaba nadie. Se levantó desanimado, cogió sus pertenencias y se retiró del lugar. Su corazón estaba destrozado: todo había sido un completo desastre. No quedaba nada del "Feliz San Valentín" que siempre había soñado. Todo se había echado a perder sin poderlo evitar. Por primera vez experimentó la vida gris y monótona que había oído mencionar a sus compañeros de clase. Su mundo ideal se había derrumbado.

Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas hasta impactarse contra la acera. Caminó durante un buen rato yendo y viniendo por la ciudad sin fijarse las direcciones que tomaba. Pasó frente a centros comerciales, plazas, parques, restaurantes… Iba pasando frente a una pequeña tiendita al lado de una gasolinera cuando su presencia fue percibida.

**In the pubs, clubs and burger bars breeding pens for pigs**

_(En los bares, clubs y hamburgueserías se alimentan corrales para puercos) _

**  
Alcohol, testosterones and ignorance and fist**

_(Alcohol, __testosterona__ e ignorancia y puños)_

**  
Packs of hunting animals roam across the town**

_(Grupos de animales acechantes vagan a través de la ciudad)_

**  
They find an easy victim and they punch him to the ground**

_(Encuentran una víctima fácil y la tiran al suelo)_

Eran Rick y unos chicos de la banda de agresores que le había arruinado su presentación. Tyson iba tan cabizbajo que no los había visto, sin embargo ellos no tardaron mucho en reclamar su atención.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Porqué tan solito?- dijo Rick cogiéndolo del brazo.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó Tyson intentando zafarse del agarre.

-No deberías intentar alejarte de nosotros... –, se burló Lee, un chico cuya cara se asemejaba a la de un gato.

-Es cierto, pensé que te gustaba la compañía masculina…-, se acercó Dunga, muchacho de complexión fornida y estatura impresionante.

-YO… NO…- Tyson no tenía la fuerza como para apartarlos, y no había nadie cerca para ayudarle.

-¿Porqué no le enseñamos lo que se siente tener algo intenso entre las piernas?- gritó Gocki emocionado mientras lo tomaba del otro brazo.

-Vamos Kinomiya, te vamos a demostrar cómo tratamos a los jotos. Sé que te gustará- rió Rick con una sonrisa torcida en la boca.

* * *

-Vamos, Kai, puedes quedarte un rato más-, decía una chica de pelo castaño mientras le impedía el paso hacía la salida del edificio al chico con el que hablaba.

-No tengo porqué quedarme-, alegó el otro estoicamente.- Hazte a un lado.

-¡Pero Kai! Por favor, quiero que bailemos una pieza-, rogaba insistentemente.

-Gracias, pero no estoy interesado-, respondió cortante. -Muévete-, se estaba comenzando a desesperar de la fastidiosa actitud que mostraba la joven.

-¡Hillary! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- interrumpió una voz a las espaldas de Kai.

-¡Kenny! Yo… nada… es que…- respondió asustada al reconocer al joven que la acababa de llamar.

-No puedo creer que le hicieras esto-, dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

-Yo lo lamento- se disculpó la joven quitándose de la puerta- ¡Pero no lo entiendes! ¡Él no se lo merece!- gritó antes de salir corriendo de una manera fatalista.

Kai no había comprendido nada de la escena que acababa de presenciar, mas no le dio importancia. Estaba a punto de salir de ahí, cuando Kenny lo interrumpió, entregándole una hoja de papel. El bicolor la desdobló y se encontró con una nota que le indicaba una hora y un lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Una nota-, respondió el genio mofándose.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿qué significa?- Kai lo miró fríamente esperando la respuesta.

-Me pidieron que te la entregara, por favor ve-, Kenny intentó ser lo más amable que pudo, a pesar de lo desagradable que le caía ese joven.

-Hmpf, es una pérdida de tiempo-, dijo tirando la hoja a la basura, tras lo cual se retiró del lugar.

-¡Tienes que ir!- pidió Kenny. Kai ni siquiera lo escuchó.

* * *

Kenny observó como Kai atravesaba el umbral de la puerta para perderse entre la noche. Suspiró resignado; había hecho lo que Tyson le había pedido, ahora ya no dependía de él. Aunque si hubiera sido más amable e insistente, ¿hubiera habido posibilidad de convencerlo de que se presentara?

Se giró hacia la dirección contraria y comenzó a caminar. Alguien le debía explicaciones y debían ser muy buenas. Regresó al salón de baile buscando con la mirada a la castaña; al parecer no había vuelto. Lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle a alguna de sus molestas amigas, con las que la joven solía juntarse, si la habían visto. No fue muy difícil localizarlas ya que todas estaban sentadas en un rincón en poses ridículas con la intención de que algún muchacho las sacara a bailar… lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que ninguno era tan idiota como para hacerlo.

Kenny se acercó y llamó su atención con la simple pregunta. -¿Han visto a Hillary?

Las chicas se rieron escandalosamente y volteándose a ver entre ellas contestaron, –obvio que la hemos visto "nerd", pero si te refieres a que si sabemos donde está ahora… no, no tenemos ni la menor idea.

Agradeció la información no proporcionada, para redireccionar sus pasos hacia las aulas escolares, único lugar donde se había podido refugiar de él. Recorrió los conocidos pasillos virando de vez en cuando para adentrarse aún más en el edificio, llegaría al laboratorio de biología, el cual era el salón favorito de su compañera, si no la encontraba ahí era probable que no la encontrara en ningún sitio.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con la puerta se dio cuenta de que ésta se encontraba entreabierta, así como unos sollozos ahogados se dejaban escuchar por la rendija. El joven de cabello castaño empujó un poco la puerta e, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó a su amiga quien se encontraba sentada en un banco alto viendo por la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó llamando la atención de la joven.

-¿Por qué lo hice?– repitió la pregunta para si. -Porque Tyson no se lo merece…

-Ésa no es una buena excusa-, el joven se acercó más y la giró suavemente para poder mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Cuál fue tu verdadera razón para hacerlo?

-Ésa es la verdad… ¡Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Kai!- gritó Hillary para después ser interrumpida por algunos lloriqueos.- Yo era la que se fijaba en que era lo que hacía y que era lo que le gustaba… esperaba que algún día pudiera obtener el valor para irme a declarar… ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Fue culpa de Tyson!

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kenny incrédulo.

-El día en que Tyson se fijó por primera vez en Kai fue porque yo lo estaba siguiendo para entregarle un libro que se le había olvidado en el salón… ese día iba a ser cuando le dijera lo que sentía… - explicó Hillary con un dejo de enojo y culpabilidad,- de pronto llegó Tyson, preguntó que era lo que iba a hacer y yo de tonta se lo dije, es decir, ¿qué tenía de malo confesarle tus sentimientos a tu mejor amigo? Él me dijo que me ayudaría, pero en cuanto lo vio corrió a su lado… fue él quien se llevó la sonrisa de agradecimiento, fue él quien se dio a notar…- tras decir lo último de nuevo otro mar de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos.

-Hillary… yo no sabía-, se excusó Kenny.

-¡Ahora yo quedé como la bruja mala de la historia y Tyson como la víctima! Él ni siquiera sabía que era gay hasta que yo le mostré a Kai… ¡él ni siquiera lo sabía!

-¿Tú fuiste quien le dijo a Rick que Tyson era…?- Kenny no terminó esa pregunta por el miedo que tenía de conocer la respuesta.

-No… lo hizo Mariam. Hoy estaba tan molesta con él que cuando estaba hablando con ella se me salió la información, en cuanto me di cuenta le dije que guardara el secreto… no lo hzo…

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hizo!-, explotó el chico. Como única respuesta recibió otro ataque de llanto de la muchacha.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo no quería que le hicieran daño! Yo no quería…

-Tranquila Hillary, ya verás que habrá más personas allá fuera de quienes te vas a poder enamorar y con quienes serás feliz… además Tyson casi no tiene oportunidades con Kai.

-Kenny, yo no quería ser una mala amiga… pero sólo quería que Tyson supiera lo que se siente que la persona en quien más confías te quite a quien amas.

El joven miró a la muchacha durante unos instantes tomó su barbilla y depositó un suave beso en su frente, tras lo cual le dio un fuerte y reconfortado abrazo.- Tranquila no le diremos a Tyson. Él es un caprichoso, espero que recuerde que todo lo que haga se va a pagar de alguna manera.

* * *

El bicolor salía parsimoniosamente del terreno escolar, hasta que una sensación le hizo detenerse. No tenía nada mejor que hacer esa noche, había asistido a la fiesta sólo por cumplir, pero algo le decía que debía asistir a esa cita. No había visto el concierto porque no le interesaba, y ahora no perdería su tiempo con un desconocido… y ¿si no era una pérdida de tiempo? Iría, obviamente para calmar la curiosidad de ver quien era, si no le agradaba se marcharía pronto. Tras tomar su decisión, dirigió sus pasos hacia la dirección que había visto en el papel. Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando llegó al restaurante; demasiado tarde, éste se encontraba a punto de cerrar.

-¡Qué bien! La cita fue muy divertida y la cena deliciosa-, comentó sarcásticamente, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.

**Homophobia**

_(Homofobia)_

**  
The worst disease**

_(La peor enfermedad)_

**  
You can't love who you want to love in times like these**

_(No puedes amar a quien quieres amar en tiempos como estos)_

Caminó por un rato sin rumbo, de todas maneras no podía hacer nada mejor en ese momento. Una idea extraña le cruzó por la cabeza: "Hubiera deseado que esa cita hubiera sido arreglada por el chico pelitormenta". Él sabía que no era gay, pero a veces le gustaba variar de mujeres a hombres y, a su juicio, no tenía nada de malo. Sin embargo, al joven de ojos azules que había visto de vez en cuando en los pasillos de la escuela, ¿también le gustaría tener algo con otro hombre? Sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese chico y ya quería algo con él. Había algo que lo atraía mucho; entre ese "algo" se hallaban su sonrisa sincera y su expresión de infantil inocencia. Si en la escuela se hubieran enterado que le gustaba, probablemente sería blanco de los ataques de los grupos y burlas de sus compañeros.

Nadie jamás lo había rechazado -ya fuera por su físico o por su popularidad- así que no sabía lo que eso se sentía. Temía que aquel chico lo rechazara, temía quedarse solo… que la gente lo odiara. Continuó caminando por las calles vacías, cuando oyó un gran alboroto proveniente de una parada de autobús.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que vio lo que sucedía. Ahí tirado en el suelo, yacía ese chico en el que había estado pensando. Estaba rodeado de cuatro abusivos del instituto, enemigos de su propia banda con quienes tenía constantes peleas dentro y fuera del plantel, normalmente otorgándole la victoria a Kai y a sus compañeros. En este momento eran cuatro y él sólo uno, no tenía posibilidades de ganar en caso de un enfrentamiento. El miedo de ser torturado por esos salvajes lo paralizó, limitándolo a ver como escupían, golpeaban y violaban al chico de orbes azules.

Pudo haber pasado un minuto o tres días: Kai no sentía el tiempo; veía como el precioso cuerpo del chico pasaba a ser un montón de carne ensangrentada. El líquido rojo inundaba el pequeño paradero dejando manchas rojizas y cafés. Cuando los muchachos se largaron, él se acercó. Se quedó parado a su lado sin saber qué hacer, tras unos instantes se resolvió a llamar a una ambulancia, para que lo ayudaran. En un gesto tanto de cariño como de lástima se agachó y cuidadosamente lo tomó entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo.

-Resiste, por favor. Tienes que sobrevivir. Prometo que juntos les daremos una paliza a esos idiotas. Por favor resiste-, Kai no encontraba palabras adecuadas, miraba desesperado como su respiración se hacía más pausada y como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

Tyson abrió sus ojos un poco al sentir como era movido. Reparó en el chico que lo tenía recargado contra su pecho. Advertía el movimiento de su boca, mas no podía oír, debido a que los oídos le zumbaban. Sonrió al pensar que no todo en esa noche estaba perdido; había logrado ver a su precioso ángel antes de morir, y, aunque fuera una ilusión, había valido la pena. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban logró articular el nombre de aquel a quien había amado desde el primer instante.

-Kai…

**The siren of the ambulance the deadpan of the cops**

_(La sirena de la ambulancia, la indiferencia de los policías)_

**  
Chalk to mark the outline where the boy first dropped**

_(Gis para marcar la silueta donde el chico cayó primero)_

**  
Beware the holy trinity - church and state and law**

_(Ten cuidado de la santa Trinidad - la iglesia y el estado y la ley)_

**  
For every death the v****irus gets more deadly than before**

_(Por cada muerte el virus se vuelve más letal que antes)_

Kai observó cómo la ambulancia le retiraba el cuerpo inerte del joven, cómo los policías hacían su trabajo… nada le importó. Se quedó estático en su lugar temiendo que si se movía afectaría el desempeño de los cuerpos de salud y seguridad. La conmoción provocada por los elementos duró hasta la madrugada. Y aún estaba inmóvil cuando se marcharon. Poco a poco salió de su ensimismamiento, se levantó y caminó un par de pasos hasta que algo cautivó su mirada.

Una pequeña caja envuelta en papel celofán azul brillaba con los débiles rayos del sol del amanecer. Kai se acercó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus dedos, con mucho cuidado la abrió y se encontró con que dentro había una cadena de oro de la que colgaba un dije de un fénix con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubíes; en su parte de atrás se leía la leyenda: "Mi hermoso ángel, Kai Hiwatari". Era sencilla, pero era tan hermosa como el joven que acababa de perder la vida.

**Homophobia**

_(Homofobia)_

**  
The worst disease**

_(La peor enfermedad)_

**  
You can't love who you want to love in times like these**

_(No puedes amar a quien quieres amar en tiempos como estos)_

Ya había anochecido y la lluvia había cesado. Se mantuvo en la puerta hasta que advirtió a un señor de edad avanzada y otro hombre salir del cementerio. Ambos tenían los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando y caminaban como autómatas. Cuando se fueron en un taxi, él se dio cuenta que era el momento de entrar. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la tumba en la que se habían congregado las cuatro personas y se arrodilló. Con sus dedos recorrió cada borde de la piedra recientemente colocada recordando cada instante… cada detalle… el aroma del aire, la textura de la loza, los sonidos que lo rodeaban.

-Fui un cobarde… Es mi culpa el que ya no estés con nosotros otro día más… Lo lamento. Sé que no sirve de nada disculparse con una roca, que no sirve de nada decirle "te amo" a un montón de tierra… pero es la verdad me enamoré de ti desde el primer instante. Ojala algún día me perdones… te amo… Tyson Kinomiya.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo anunciando que otra tormenta se acercaba. Kai tomó la cadena que rodeaba su cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era una cadena semejante a la que traía puesta, sólo que en vez de fénix, era un dragón con incrustaciones de zafiro. Y atrás venía la leyenda: "Eres todo lo que necesito, Tyson Kinomiya".

_**Das**__**Ende**_

* * *

"**Descubrir que la persona amada corresponde nuestro afecto debiera, en realidad, decepcionarnos respecto a esa persona. '¿Cómo?' ¿Es tan simplón como para llegar a amarte? ¿O tan idiota? ¿O... o...?"**

**.-¨-.Friedrich Nietzsche.-¨-.**

XDD Soy tan feliz. Por fin pude matar a alguien, aunque tuviera que ser el pequeño Takaito-chan. Kai es un cobarde, lo mataré en mi próximo fanfic ¬¬ se lo merece… y será muy divertido n/n. ô.Ö Qué extraño, nunca celebro ninguna fecha comercial... y sin embargo, me inspiro en ellas... Les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber que tal quedó, si les gustó o no, o cualquier comentario que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.


End file.
